


на северном фронте без перемен

by diamondogs (glassbones), glassbones



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Gen, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbones/pseuds/diamondogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbones/pseuds/glassbones
Summary: постканон. риза и оливия служат на севереblanket permission, упоминания птср и физической травмыthank u to Stephanie and Nadya for dragging me into this





	на северном фронте без перемен

  "добрый день," автоматически говорит риза. на улице слякоть и изморозь на окнах только начинает таять под лучами солнца. мустанг говорит, что весна будет сухая, но у ризы всё равно ноют шрамы. женщины говорят, что лёд скоро пойдет по реке. оливия хмыкает, но риза видит, как она держит спину, как потирает плечо, когда думает, что её никто не видит.  
  "мисс хоукай, мэм."  
  "вольно."

  
  пять лет спустя, риза до сих пор не привыкла к тому, как на нее смотрят девочки-стенографы. ещё недавно она сидела с ними в курилке, шепотом расспрашивала старших женщин: когда откроют второй фронт? где найти капроновые чулки?  
  пять лет спустя, девочки все еще шушукаются у ризы за спиной, но сразу замолкают, когда она оборачивается на них посмотреть. слухи ходят всегда, но если раньше её не любили за дружбу с мустангом, то теперь её не любят за дружбу с оливией. шрамы противно ноют. риза расправляет плечи

"риза," оливия сидит всё там же, где сидела всегда. в кабинете холодно, солнечный свет уже давно сменился жёлтизной керосинки. русые волосы оливии тоже желтеют в свете лампы. риза скучает по дому, по отцу, по гражданской жизни и гребешку, подаренному ей мамой.  
  "мисс армстронг." иногда риза думает, что оливия могла бы быть ей старшей сестрой. иногда ей кажется, что хриплый голос оливии, что тяжёлая рука на ризином плече значит что-то совсем другое. могла бы значить.  
  "звонили из столицы, вас спрашивали."  
тишина. риза стоит спиной к закрытой двери  
  "вольно. присаживайтесь." шрамы сладко ноют, как будто риза зашла в натопленную времянку. "звонил мустанг. спрашивал, как вы справляетесь"  
  на долю секунды риза забывает, как дышать. где он? что он знает? что сказала (о чем промолчала, что оставила между строк) оливия?

  "мэм?" голос ризы такой же, как всегда, но сжатые в кулак руки невольно начинают дрожать.  
  оливия откладывает автоматическое перо. даже сейчас, даже пять лет спустя, риза видит в ней ту женщину, в которую была влюблена. в кабинете душно и слишком жарко. глаза оливии холодные, как речная вода  
  "всё в порядке. братья элрик передают привет."

  
  риза не знает, где она: на севере, в бараках оливье, или дома, в комнате отца. на юге, где она раз за разом молча перевязывала мустанга и хьюза. дома с отцом. "винри?"  
  "ждёт ребенка." оливия поджимает губы. риза хочет ее поцеловать, хочет обойти обшарпанный стол и встать перед ней на колени.  
  "мальчика?"  
  "не знает. альфонс говорит, что будет девочка. хочет племянницу."

  
  риза улыбается краешком рта, убирает выбившуюся из прически прядь волос.  
  "племянницу, мэм?"  
  оливье пожимает плечами. за закрытой дверью, в тишине, едва нарушаемой очередной сменой вахты где-то на улице, она почти похожа на обычную женщину. на замужнюю женщину. на мать, на сестру; на кого-то, кому риза могла бы принадлежать

  "кто их знает, этих элриков. может и близнецы родятся." ледяные глаза оливии сверкают. смешинка попала, думает риза.

  
  "кто их знает, действительно." риза улыбается. риза обходит вокруг стола, берёт руку оливии в свою.  
  "кто их знает," повторяет оливия и не убирает руку.

**Author's Note:**

> критика приветствуется. не бечено


End file.
